Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device in which a plurality of thin film transistors is formed by separating upper and lower layers.
Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, a display field for visually expressing electrical information signals has rapidly developed as the information age has come to a full-scale information age and in response to this, various flat display devices having excellent performance such as a decrease in thickness, weight, and power consumption have been developed and replaced the existing cathode ray tube (CRT).
Specific examples of such flat panel display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), an electrophoretic display (EPD), a plasma display (PDP), and an electro wetting display.
The display device includes a display region for displaying an image. A plurality of thin film transistor is positioned in a pixel circuit and a driving circuit of the display region to drive elements of a plurality of pixels. A process of forming a plurality of thin film transistors includes a process of forming a hole penetrating a plurality of layers and a semiconductor element may be damaged while forming the hole. In particular, while semiconductor elements are exposed through holes having different depths, a semiconductor element exposed through a relatively shallow hole may be damaged. Damage to the surface of the semiconductor element exposed through the hole during the process reduces drivability of the element and decreases reliability of the display device.